


Hombre De Verdad

by khan369



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Male Character, Child Abuse, Cis Kurapika, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Hispanic Character, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canon Storyline, Past Child Abuse, Spanish Leorio, Trans Character, Trans Leorio Paladiknight, Trans Male Character, anxiety tics, hispanic leorio, leokura, leopika - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khan369/pseuds/khan369
Summary: The best reaction when your family doesn't accept you probably isn't to run away. Leorio did anyway. If his father was going to continue to call him Lea and treat him like a girl, that's what he deserves. On the street is where he meets Kurapika, a nice boy. Now they live together, as friends.Maybe more.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 9





	1. {1}

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Male Leorio  
> Cis Male Kurapika  
> (Yes, in the first chapter the quotes are in Spanish. There are translations and Chapter 2 will be in English)

Leorio felt a sting as his father's hand hit his cheek. He always hated that he hit him. Why? Because he wore a hoodie and jeans? Because that's not what a "young lady" should wear in public? Of course, that's why. This was exactly why Leorio would never tell his father that he was trans. He was too scared. Scared of how he would react. Fourteen years ago he had a daughter, so why would he want a son?

" _¿Qué demonios pasa, Lea?_ (What the hell, Lea?)" He yelled. " _¡Así no es como deberías vestirte! ¡Tú eres una dama!_ (This is not how you should dress! You are a lady!)" He slapped him again. Leorio shrunk back. " _Pero...pero me gusta esta ropa_ (But...but I like these clothes)," he replied. " _¿Por qué no puedo usarlos?_ (Why can't I wear them?)" His father scowled. " _Te ves como un niño_ (You look like a boy)," he growled. " _¡No crié a ningún niño!_ ( I raised no boy!)" He pushed Leorio, knocking him onto the coffee table. At that moment, Leorio's mother walked in. Normally he would've been released and he was. Until she yelled, " _¡Déjalo en paz!_ (Leave him alone!)" She had always been nice. Using Leorio's proper name and pronouns when her husband wasn't around. It developed to be an instinct. An instinct that, at the moment, was dangerous.

Anger flashed in the eyes of Leorio's father. He looked down at Leorio. " _¿Él?_ (Him?)" He scowled and grabbed Leorio by the collar. " _¿Qué quieres decir con 'él'?_ (What do you mean by 'him'?) Leorio's mother gasped and used her hands to cover her mouth. She apologetically shook her head as tears filled her eyes. " _Lo siento. Lo siento_ (I'm sorry)," she muttered. Leorio smiled. At least she remembered. That was the last thought he had before he was thrown to the ground. " _¡No eres un niño!_ (You are not a boy!)" Leorio began to cry. He was just being thrown around like he didn't matter. And it hurt.

He almost screamed when his father grabbed him by the rim of his hoodie and ripped it off along with his t-shirts. " _¿Vendas_ (Bandages) _?_ " he yelled. " _¿Llevas vendas_ (Are you wearing bandages) _?_ " He ripped the bandages off. Leorio grabbed his chest. He was kicked into the wall where his back hit a bunch of hung-up photos. The glass shattered, making Leorio winch in pain. His father yelled again, " _¿Qué te parecen esos?_ _¿Es eso algo que un niño tendría?_ (What do those look like to you? Is that something a boy would have?)"

Leorio hugged his knees to his chest. " _S-soy repungnante_ (I'm disgusting)," he muttered. " _Lo se_ (I know)." " _Así es_ (That's correct)," his father said. " _Ve a tu habitación, Lea. Me desagradas_ (Go to your room, Lea. You disgust me)." Leorio stood, grabbed the hoodie, and scrambled upstairs. He ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He held a hand to his chest but pulled back in disgust. He hated it. He didn't want _breasts_. He wanted to have male body parts. He wanted the proper surgeries. He hated his dad and his dad hated him. His dad hated his anxiety and his anxiety tics. Now his dad hated that he was trans. And Leorio decided that he didn't want to live here anymore. He wiped a tear from his eyes and stood.

Leorio grabbed a small garbage bag. He opened the medicine cabinet and stuffed the bag with his anxiety medication and antidepressants. He also grabbed the bandages, wrapping them around his chest and back before putting them in the bag. He also put in rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, a hairbrush, hair tie, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few pads leaving just enough for his mother. He opened the door and could hear his parents talking downstairs.

" _Eso fue innecesario_ (that was unnecessary)," he could hear his mother say. His father responded and it was known he was still angry, " _Ella debe aprender su lugar. Esa ropa no era apropiada para una dama. Ella también necesita meterse en su cabeza que una dama no debería ser médico._ (She should learn her place. Those clothes were not appropriate for a lady. She also needs to get in her head that a lady shouldn't be a doctor.)" " _Quiere ser un niño. Debemos respetar eso_ (He wants to be a boy. We should respect that)." Leorio flinched at the sound of a slap. " _Ella_ _no es un niño y nunca lo será. Si te oigo llamarla 'él' de nuevo, te mataré_ (She is not a boy and never will be. If I hear you call her 'he' again, I'll kill you)."

Leorio took a step towards his room. The floor creaked and he stopped. " _Qué haces ahí arriba_ (What are you doing up there)," his father called. Leorio flinched before he answered, " _¡N-Nada! ¡Solo necesitaba usar el baño!_ (N-nothing! I just needed to use the bathroom!)" He got a grunt in response. Then he ran into his room.

Leorio sighed and walked over to his dresser. He opened it and packed what he needed. Underwear and sports bras. He only had three but they were second-best to a binder. Which Leorio needed. But the bras would do. At home, they were low on bandages anyway. He opened his closet grabbing as many androgynous clothes as he could find. That meant jeans, plain t-shirts, jackets, and hoodies. He looked around, wondering what else he could grab. Not his cell-phone, he could be tracked by his dad through that. He could take his tablet and charger though. He knew that his father knew how to do that. His eyes fell on his backpack.

Leorio ran over to it. He pulled out a notebook and his pencil case. He unzipped the pencil case and took out a pair of scissors. He might need those. And that was that. He wasn't going to move everything into his backpack. With it, he would be too recognizable. It was very colorful with a big _L_ on the back. So, the trash bag it was. Of course, he would take some money with him. He had two-hundred dollars. A cheap bag and cheap food would be all he could afford. That didn't matter as long as he could eat or drink once-in-a-while. It took twenty-one days to starve. He didn't have to eat every day.

Leorio tore out a page from the notebook. He quickly scribbled a note.   
_I_ _ran away. Have fun finding me :)  
-Your son, Leorio_

Leorio placed the note on his bed. He then opened the window and climbed out.


	2. {2}

For once in his life, Leorio felt free. Of course, his back was still in pain from being thrown into the wall. Into glass. Just being thrown around in general. But that didn't matter. He was free. He was no longer Lea. He almost laughed at the thought. His mother was possibly worried sick. He had been walking for at least five days now. Changed his bandages about three times a day, unless he wore a bra, and slept on the street. It was honestly a shock that he hadn't been robbed. He ate the day before and would eat again in a day or two. It was so nice. It was such a great feeling. Until that man came along.

Leorio was walking down the mostly empty street, holding his bag. His other hand was in his sweater's pocket. It was a black sweater, a little tight around the chest area. But if he were to wear a binder, no one would know that he had breasts. Overall, the sweater was not for males or females. Underneath Leorio wore a sport's bra. So, as it did flatten his chest a bit, some of it was still noticeable. That's when the man came. He walked up to Leorio with a smile. "Hey, little girl," he said. "Are you lost?" Leorio shook his head and continued walking. The man walked beside him. "Come on. Where are your parents?" His voice was creepy as well as his smile. Leorio gave him a glance and a chill ran down his spine. "I-I'm fine," he responded. "Please go." He picked up his pace and so did the man. He wrapped his arm around Leorio. "What's wrong," he asked. "I'm sorry if I'm creeping ya out. Let me help you get home."

Leorio pushed the man's arm off his shoulder. It found its way back. And his hand slowly slid down. Leorio froze. This man was _touching_ him. His hand was on his ass. Leorio didn't know what to do. So he slowly pushed the hand away. "I'm fourteen," he said. "Please leave me alone." The man put his hand back and his other around the front to Leorio's crotch. "S-stop," Leorio's voice was shaky. He was severely uncomfortable and felt unsafe. "I don't mind," the man said. Leorio pushed him away. Why wasn't this street busier?

The hand on Leorio's ass slid up and around. To his chest. Leorio felt panic rise. He gulped. "Stop," he said. "Please stop." "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just come with me." "No! Go away! Please!" The man wrapped his arms around Leorio. "Don't worry," he repeated.

\--------

Leorio was shaking. He sat against the wall of an alleyway. He could still feel the blood and sperm running down and drying against his legs. What did he do? Why did this happen? He hated that man. He wished he was dead. Leorio began to cry. Everything hurt. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to go back home but he didn't want to stay either. He just wanted to sink into the ground and die. "Hey, are you alright?"

Leorio scrambled back and looked up. A boy was standing there. He had blonde hair cut short and blue eyes. He looked deeply concerned for Leorio. "I heard screaming from down the street," he said. "I got here as quickly as I could." Leorio didn't respond. The boy squatted down, keeping his distance. "I'm Kurapika," he said. "What's your name?" "L-Leorio." "That doesn't sound very feminine." His eyes widened when he saw Leorio's facial expression and the way he wore the sport's bra. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean- Sorry for asking but are you trans? A trans male?" Leorio nodded. The boy frowned. "Oh my," he said. "I'm so sorry. So, so, sorry."

Kurapika's eyes wandered. They fell on Leorio's bare legs. His legs that were covered in blood and sperm. He gasped. "Oh my god," he said. "Are you okay? What happened?" Leorio gulped. "I- I didn't ask for it," he stuttered. "H-he j-just-" He couldn't finish his sentence, he just started to sob. Kurapika looked upset. "What did you look like," he asked. "Tall? Short? Black? White?"Leorio shook his head. "I-I don't know," he said. "I just wanted to g-get away from him." He looked around for his pants and sweater. When he spotted them he grabbed the ripped cloth. "T-this is what I was wearing," he said. "T-this," he threw the clothes aside, "I never w-want to wear that ag-gain."

Kurapika wasn't sure what to do. "H-how old are you," he asked instead. Leorio wiped a tear. "I'm fourteen," he said. "Why?" Kurapika stuck out his hand. "Can you stand? I could take you to my house to get you cleaned up," he said. Leorio took his hand and using it stood. "I'd like to get clean," he said. "H-how old are you?" "I'm thirteen My birthday is in two weeks." "Oh. Y-you, look pretty young." Kurapika laughed. "I get that a lot," he said.

As the two boys got into a more crowded area, Leorio could feel the stares. He should have taken some clothes out of his bag and put them on. He didn't. He just wanted to get out of that alleyway. He was never going back there. He also left those clothes. Those were expensive clothes. What a waste.

Leorio remembered his father's words before. _Quizás esas mujeres no serían violadas si mostraran menos piel_ (Maybe those women wouldn't get raped if they showed less skin). Leorio scoffed. _Yeah, right,_ he thought. "That man was old," Leorio said. "Thirty-one maybe thirty-two." Kurapika glanced at him. "You don't need to talk about it," he said. "I'm not forcing you to. I don't know if it would make you feel better or not." "How far away is your house?" "About three minutes, why?" "People are staring." "They're probably looking at me. I'm a bad kid apparently." "You don't seem like one." Kurapika laughed. "I suppose not. But I do have an attitude. I get it from my mom." "Oh."

Kurapika smiled. "There's my house," he said. "It's not the best but I hope you'll be comfy." He opened the door and the two boys walked inside. "My mom is at work. She should be home in about two hours. If you're still here at the time do I have your permission to tell her about you being?" "Being what? Raped? Yes. And trans." "Right. Um, there's a bathroom upstairs and down the hall. You're welcome to use it. I can cook in the meantime." Leorio nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Do you mind that I have this?" He held up his bag. Kurapika nodded. "Those are your belongings," he said. "You should keep them." Leorio softly smiled and walked down the hall.

In the hallway upstairs, tons of photos were hung. One of them seemed to be a family portrait. Kurapika looked young and he wasn't facing the camera. Instead, his eyes were on the bundle in his arms. It must've been a baby. A little brother perhaps. He looked a lot like his mom. They both had blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. But Kurapika had his father's smile. Further down the hall was a picture of Kurapika with his assumed brother. They looked happy. And young too. Leorio chuckled. Having a sibling wouldn't be so bad. As long as they didn't get hurt too.

Leorio opened the door to the bathroom. Walking in, he realized how much nicer this house was than his. This family probably had more money than his. Leorio looked in the mirror after taking off the bra. He hated his body. He really did. The worst part was his chest size. He was only fifteen, why were they so...big? He hated it. He also needed a haircut. A more masculine facial shape. Anything to make him look less like a girl. _Anything_. But that would be another surgery his parents couldn't afford.

Leorio threw his last garment of clothing on the ground. Then climbed into the shower, letting the warm water hit his body. He didn't look down. Honestly, he hated showering. Not because he disliked being clean. That was rather pleasant actually. He disliked that he had to be naked o do it. He didn't want to see his body. It made him uncomfortable. Who needs all that extra flesh on their chest? And three holes? That was weird. So weird.

After at least thirty minutes, Leorio climbed out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his body and got dressed. He wasn't going to wear a sport's bra again, so instead, he put on some bandages. It was his best option at the moment. After the bandages, basketball shorts he stole a month or so ago, and a black t-shirt. He looked in the mirror and smiled. This would do, but the hair still bothered him. He'll take care of it later.

Leorio walked downstairs to smell food cooking. He saw Kurapika in the kitchen. He turned to him and smiled. "All cleaned up," he asked. "Good. I'll have the soup done in no time!" Leorio smiled. That kid was like a ray of sunshine.

Kurapika set the two bowls on the table. He had made broccoli cheddar soup. Simple but tasty. He sat across from Leorio. "Eat up," he said. "I hope you don't have any allergies." "Just sesame seeds," Leorio responded. "But I doubt you put some in there." "Shame," Kurapika said. "I love sesame seeds." "Then I guess it worked out." "I guess." Leorio played with the rim of his shirt. He didn't feel like eating. He still felt disgusting. "You okay," Kurapika asked. "You _should_ eat. I don't think it's an option." "Not hungry. It smells good though." Kurapika frowned. "Alright," he said. "But make sure to eat later." Leorio nodded.

Kurapika began to eat, asking Leorio some questions. "So, where are you from, Reolio," he asked. Leorio softly laughed. "It's Leorio," he responded. "And I'm from a city a few hours away. Well, technically from Spain." Kurapika tilted his head. "Spain?" "I was born there. "My parents and I were all born there. They immigrated when I was three. We used to speak Spanish at home." "Oh! That's so cool! Where are your parents now?" "Still at home. I ran away." "May I ask why?" "Uhm m-my dad wasn't too excited about me being trans. Or me at all." "Oh. Is that what the cuts and bruises on your back are from?" "Y-yeah." "Does your back hurt because of it?" "Yes, but I have painkillers. So it doesn't hurt that much right now." "Okay."

After a minute of silence, Kurapika awkwardly laughed. "This is awkward, huh," he said. Leorio nodded. "How we met isn't an ideal situation, huh," he said. Kurapika shook his head. "It really isn't," he said. "Are you feeling better?" "The trauma will always be there," Leorio responded. "But I guess I'm slightly better." "That's good. I hate whoever did that to you." "I hate them too. I'm sorry but can we please not talk about it?" "Oh, of course. I'd understand why." "Yeah." "We don't have any topics for conversation, do we?" "No."

Kurapika looked Leorio up and down. "You look tired," he said. "And hungry. Please eat something." "I will. Just...not now." "Okay but I think you should stay the night. You can sleep in my room. The doors lock, it's on the second floor too. The curtains block out anything outside." Leorio smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I'll be going up there now." "That's good. Good night." "Good night, Leorio. And you should take the bandages off. It could be dangerous." "I will. Thank you."


	3. {3}

Leorio awoke to a knock on the door. "Hey," Kurapika said. "Are you up? My mom made breakfast." Leorio rubbed his eyes and pushed the hair out of his face. "Uh, yeah," he said. "Just let me get dressed." "You don't have to get dressed silly. Just bind and come downstairs. My mom really wants to meet you." "Okay. I'll just put on a hoodie?" "Sounds great!" Leorio climbed out of bed. The sunlight streamed through the window reflecting light off the vanity. Why did Kurapika have a vanity? Leorio shrugged it off and went over to his bag, which he placed in the corner. He pulled to a hoodie and slipped it over his head. He would have to get dressed later.

He opened the door and walked out into the hall. Walking downstairs made him a bit uncomfortable with his chest but he reminded himself that he wore a hoodie. When he got downstairs, Kurapika was sitting at the table with his breakfast plate. His mom was sitting beside him. Kurapika's mom looked up and grinned. "Good morning," she said. "Why don't you sit down?" She gestured towards an empty seat with a plate set in front of it. The plate had scrambled eggs and toast. The glass with it had green tea.

Leorio sat and looked up. "Good morning," he said, embarrassingly late. Kurapika's mom smiled. "You're Leorio, correct," she asked, receiving a nod. "Great! You can call me Mrs. Kurta." Leorio nodded again. "O-okay," he stuttered. Mrs. Kurta smiled. "Don't be embarrassed," she said. "I also want you to know that if you have any questions, I'm here to help. I'm a doctor." At that, Leorio's face lit up. A doctor? He wanted to be a doctor!

"What kind of medical work do you do," Leorio asked. Mrs. Kurta laughed. "About everything," she said. "Except for the surgeries. But I'm still not home a lot." Leorio smiled and took a bite of the eggs. "I want to be a doctor," he said. Mrs. Kurta replied, "Why?" Leorio paused, pondering on his answer. "Just to help people and get money," he lied. Mrs. Kurta hummed. "You know," she said. "I chose this breakfast for a reason. The bread and tea will lower estrogen while the eggs will build up testosterone." Leorio took a bite of the eggs. "Really?" "Yep! Like I said, you can ask me anything." Leorio smiled.

"Can I use your phone," he suddenly asked. "I want to call my mom. To tell her I'm okay." Mrs. Kurta nodded. "Of course you can," she said. "Just eat first. I'll be leaving for work in about thirty minutes. I wish to talk to you a bit." "Oh, alright," Leorio said. What did she want to know? Kurapika tapped Leorio's thigh, making him jump and move aside. "Sorry," Kurapika whispered, realizing that probably wasn't the best place to touch him. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't tell my mom about that other thing. She knows you're trans but that _other thing_ I didn't tell her." Leorio nodded. Maybe it was better. Kurapika's mom seemed really caring. She most likely would sign him up for therapy or something. He didn't like the idea of that.

"Kurapika told me that you ran away from home," Mrs. Kurta said. "But he didn't tell me why. Would you like to?" "Oh," Leorio said. "My dad is homophobic. And transphobic. That's basically the same thing." "Alright. Do you have a destination in mind?" Leorio stopped chewing. He didn't have a destination in mind. Why didn't he think of that before? "No," he said. Mrs. Kurta nodded. "So you'll be staying with us then." "No, I'd be a burden." "It wasn't a question. You're staying here."

Leorio decided it was best not to argue. Kurapika and his mom were nice. it wouldn't be a bad thing to stay. Also, Mrs. Kurta seemed persistent. There was no point.

"Alright then," she said. "I'll hopefully get off of work early. We can get some shopping and stuff done. If not today, then tomorrow."

\--------

Leorio dialed his home phone number into the phone. Hopefully, his dad wouldn't answer. If he did, Leorio would have to hang up. Then his dad would call again. Then again. Then again. It would suck.

The phone rang once. Then twice. Then someone picked up. His mom's voice rang out, " _¿Hola? Les habla Rosa Paladiknight,_ " she repeated the phrase in English, "This is Rosa Paladiknight." Leorio cleared his throat and answered, " _Hola mamá_." " _Leorio! Mi bebé, ¿dónde estás?_ (My baby, where are you?)" " _Estoy en la casa de esta buena persona._ (I'm at this nice person's house.)" " _¿Está bien?_ (Are you alright?)" " _Sí. En su mayor parte_. (I am. For the most part.)" " _¿En su mayor parte? ¿Qué significa eso?_ (For the most part? What does that mean?)" " _Bueno, yo no quería._ (Well, I didn't want to.)" " _¿Que no quería qué?_ (Didn't want to what?)" Leorio didn't respond. " _¿Leorio? Qué, cariño?_ (Leorio? Baby, what's wrong?)" " _Un hombre. Podría haber hecho algo. Pero ahora estoy bien._ ( A man. He might have done something. But I'm fine now.)" " _¿Qué hizo? ¿Estás herido?_ (What did he do? Are you hurt?)" Leorio, once again, didn't answer. " _Creo que sé lo que pasó. Te amo y lo siento. Adi_ _ós._ (I think I know what happened. I love you and I'm sorry. Goodbye.) With that, she hung up.

Leorio wiped a tear from his eye. He could feel Kurapika looking at him. Leorio turned, forcing a smile. "So, what are we going to do today," he asked. Kurapika smiled. "We can go to the park or get ice cream," he said. "Or both!" "I like both," Leorio said. "Lemme get dressed first." Kurapika nodded and Leorio ran upstairs.

Leorio and Kurapika walked down the street, talking. "You're really tall," Kurapika said. "You know that?" "Yeah," Leorio responded. "I get it from my dad. Maybe my kids will get it too." "You plan to have kids?" "Maybe. I'm not sure." "But you're implying they would be biological?" "Am I?" "Yeah, kind of." "Oh. It's Spring Break, right?" "Yep." "Do you think your mom will make me go to school when it ends?" "Probably not. But if you're still with us by next year." Leorio laughed, "Are you thinking that far ahead?" "Of course I am! I do that! And I'm sure my mom won't let you leave for a long time."

Kurapika stopped and pointed. "There," he said. "Ice cream parlor." The boys looked at each other, smiled, and ran towards it.

A blonde woman opened the window and grinned. "Hey, what can I offer you two," she asked. Kurapika smiled. "One scoop of strawberry ice cream for me please," he said. "In a bowl." The woman nodded and turned to Leorio. "And you," she asked. Leorio looked at the list of flavors on the side of the building. "Mint chocolate chip," he said. "One scoop in a bowl. Please and thank you." The woman smiled, "Two ninety-six." Kurapika tilted his head. "Each?" "No. Just give me the money kid. I'm running a business here." Kurapika scoffed and pulled out exact change.

The boys took their ice cream and smiled gleefully. Together, they ran off to the park.

Kurapika and Leorio sat on the swings, eating their ice cream. "Sometimes," Kurapika said. "I feel like I'm too old to go to the park." Leorio raised a brow. "You're not too old," he said. "You're only thirteen. We're in middle school! Besides, you look at least ten." Kurapika took another bite of ice cream. "You look fifteen," he said. Leorio was well aware that he looked older than he actually was. If he was perceived as a male, maybe he'd look older than that too.

"I know," he said. "And I hate it. Someone once said that I looked sixteen! I was twelve!" Kurapika laughed. "Someone said I looked eight once," he said. "It was only last month." They both laughed this time, Leorio accidentally spitting his ice cream out. The boys paused and began to laugh at that too.

"So, Leorio," Kurapika said. "Do you have any siblings?" Leorio shook his head. "No," he said. "Do you? I saw a picture." Kurapika averted his eyes. "I did," he said. "I also had a father. They died a few years ago." "Oh. I'm sorry. Do you mind if I ask how?" "Fire. My mom and I weren't home. I regret it every day." "It's not your fault. You shouldn't regret anything." Kurapika wiped a tear from his eye. "I know. But I feel like it is," he looked up, "Do you ever feel like that?" Leorio looked down into his bowl. The ice cream was now melted, the chocolate chips floating around. They seemed to form a frowning face. "All the time," Leorio muttered.

"You know, Kurapika," he continued. "I'm glad I met you. You're a very nice guy. Even though it's only been a day." Kurapika's face seemed to light up. "I'm glad we met too," he said. "I hope we can be friends!" "Are we not friends?" "Do you want to be?" "Yeah! Of course!" "Friends forever?" "Friends forever."


End file.
